xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanami
She is a folkore student who liked to go around antique shops and anyone's house that has valuable, priceless antique items. She stumbled across the Monkey Paw upon arriving at Yuko's Shop. Using the Monkey's paw The Monkey's paw looks like a human hand (it has five twigs that look like fingers). The Folkore Student later discovered that every time she made a wish, one of the fingers snapped. Since there were five fingers, the Folkore student knew that she had only five wishes. The first wish She wished that it would rain from that moment until then next morning. The first finger snapped and it indeed did start raining. The next day, all the water in the school's pool was gone because since it was not "natually supposed to rain," the water used to rain was taken from the pool. The second wish She wished to obtain an antique mirror that she always wanted to buy from an antique store, but the store owner would not sell for a reasonable price. At the moment that she wished it, the second finger snapped and the mirror that she wanted fell to the ground, coming from out of nowhere, behind her. The third wish She wished to do good on her thesis that she was writing. The student had to write an important essay about folklore that - according to the student - would determine her place and path in her future career. The student wanted to write an original essay but had no ideas and so in a time of desperation, she asked the monkey's paw to give her an amazing essay that would amaze her professor. The monkey's paw finger snapped and the monkey's paw gave her all the materials for her to write about. A few days after writing the essay, the student received a phone call from her boss saying that her essay was incredible, that he had sent it to a publisher and that they were thinking of publishing her essay. The fourth wish It was unintentional and at a time of desperation. The Folkore student had a special meeting that she could not be late for and that morning, she overslept and decided that the only reasonable excuse was if there was an accident that delayed the train. Even though the student just thought about this in her head, the monkey's paw took this as a wish and granted it. The finger snapped and right as the train was pulling up to the station, a woman beside the student fell forwards on the train tracks and was run over by the train, thus delaying all trains and giving the student a reasonable excuse. The last wish Was the one that lead to her demise. The student had received a phone call from her boss saying that her essay was plagiarized and that it was not her original work. This was because the monkey's paw could not create an original essay of its own and so it only took the work from someone else. Because of her plagiarism, she was kicked out of school. The student then went into the storage room of the school and thought about her situation, fraught with worry. Since the essay that the monkey's paw had given her had turned out to be plagiarized, she thought that the woman that fell onto the train tracks would also appear to be her fault. She was frightened that the police would think that she pushed the woman in front of the train, and that they would also think that she stole the mirror from the antique shop. Suddenly, someone started knocking on the storage room door and the student thought that it was the police coming to get her. In desperation, the student held up th monkey's paw in front of her face and finally used her last wish, asking it to make her disappear. Finally, the fifth finger of the monkey's paw snapped and the hand came to life, reaching out to the student's neck and choking her to death. Category:XxxHolic Characters Category:Customer Category:XxxHolic Other Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans